Heading Down Hill
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Bluestreak's been in tough situation before no dought, but this...this can't match up to any of them. Some Sunny/Blue in the begginning and later Blue/Prowl. Rated T for some mild language. But Rating might change later.


Author's Note: Well this was originally going to my scraps file but I was re-reading it and thinking _'eh maybe someone'll like this'_ so here it is. If ya like it tell me and I'll put up the other chapters. Yes? Please no flamers. If ya don't like tha slashiness and couple, please don't try and set if on fire with your rage. Because I warn you now. It's covered with a flame resistant author! Anyway onto the storyyyyyy!!!!!!!!

I hope you enjoy :]

Update: Yes well...I was updating _A Prank Gone Haywire_ and figured I'd do the something with this. I was reading the A.N above and I was all like _'holy primus...that's so stupid.'_ Honestly I didn't have to put that flamers warning up! Well...yeah...updated version of this story...so...ugh just read it already. Go, before I start ranting about something random.

* * *

"Come on Blue!"

"_No_ Sunstreaker. I have papers to finish."

"You know that excuse won't work every time I wanna be with you."

"It's not an excuse Sunny! Prowl ripped me a new aft-hole because I was backed up with 2 months of work! And you know why!?! Because I was busy spending all that time with you! I was busy trying to make you happy. I was busy out scouting in the darkest alleys of Cybertron's filth looking for a dealer with your specific modifacation setting for you battle weopens. Primus Sunstreaker! I get into _so much_ slagged up crap trying to please you and I don't even get a simple _thank you_!"

"I tell you thank you."

"**NO **_you_** DON'T!** You think overloading me is as good as a spoken Thank You!!"

"If anything its better!"

"Everything isn't always about the sex Sunstreaker!"

"Well if it was everyone would be happier and _stop_ complaining!"

**"I'm not complaining!"**

"I never said you were."

**"AGH!"**

Sideswipe ducked further into his head-rest as he heard something fall off the desk where Bluestreak was working and shatter. The chair flew back and something else had fallen in the process. Sides shut his optics as he heard the door slide open, a hand grab a forearm, a yank back, a surprised yelp and the arguing return. And boy was it back with a furiouse bite stained with renewed venom dripping from every word that fell from the couples mouths.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"I'm not! I'm just going somewhere where **I CAN _WORK_! **Somewhere where I can be **BY _MYSELF_!**"

Bluestreak yanked his arm out of the yellow mech's grasp and walked over to the door, kicking it open so he can get out of the room faster and walked off. Once his processer finaly registered there was no yelling going on Sideswipe slowly turned over in his bunk as an eerie silence settled over the room to watched his brother as he just stood there. Anxious about his brothers next move Sideswipe carfuly watched the mech as he formed formed fists and locked his posture with tensed rage. The red twin could litteraly feel the anger rolling off Sunstreaker in tsunami sized waves and he didn't like one bit of it.

"Bro?"

That moment the silence was broken Sunstreaker ran over to the nearest wall and started furiously pounding on it, makeing numerouse dents and broke open to the next room. His processor was fogged with blind rage and he was obliviouse to the damadge he was inflicting on both his surroundings and himself.

_Thank Primus it's our wash racks, and not another bot's quarters. _Thought Sideswipe as he watched his brother's right fist slide all the way through the sheets of metal that was the wall.

Sideswipe jumped off his berth and ran up to the screaming Sunstreaker, grabbing his arms and pulling him back as he wrapped his arms around the yellow mech, trapping yellow ones under his own red. Sunstreaker thrashed around and yelled out numerouse foul things in cybertronian as Sideswipe kept him from continuing his assult on the defenseless wall.

**"**Sunstreaker! SUNSTREAKER! **SUNSTREAKER! CALM THE FRAG DOWN!"**

Sunstreaker slowly stopped his furiouse wiggling and allowed Sideswipe to hold his full weigt as he looked down. Upon realizing the levels of anger in his twin he slowly started loosining his hold but before he could Sunstreaker yanked himself out of his grip and turned to completly face his red twin, gritting his teeth with balled fists at his sides as he leaned forward a little.

"How _dare_ he say I don't please him! I do a _crap load_ of things for him!"

Sunstreaker glared off to the side.

"That little slagger. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Right?"

Sideswipe stared at his brother, emotionless, and quiet. Sunstreaker growled at the ever growing silence and took a step forward coming face to face with his twin.

**_"RIGHT!?"_**

Sideswipe wasn't intimidated by Sunstreaker. He never had and he'd never will. But what he indeed was was angry. And boy was that anger rapidly growing. He was getting tierd of his brother treating Bluestreak like this every time he didn't get his way. He knew Sunstreaker could be a demanding and violent mech when he was seriously pissed, but he'd expected him to keep his anger in check with Bluestreak, even when the little mech wasn't around.

"Sunstreaker he is right in a term. You never say thank you. Not even to _me_ or to _anyone_. And he's been thrown in the brig like 5 times, maybe even more, these last two weeks because of your stupid aft! You should be greatful to have him Sunstreaker! He's the best thing that could have happened in your life span and you are too self conceeded to see that!"

Sideswipe growled and stepped forward, litteraly a breath away from Sunstreaker's growling face and formed fist as his sides, immitating his brother's stance. He stabbed a finger into Sunstreaker's yellow chest plate and let his words roll off his tounge.

"You have always depended on someone else for all of your needs and mistakes Sunstreaker! That's why when I saw you met Bluestreak I thought that maybe you would have changed. Atleast for Blue's sake. But I guess I was wrong."

Sideswipe leaned back and walked over to the door. He was getting tierd of feeling the anger in the room. It was rather annoying and he was getting angry himself. Not something he'd willingly do on his own terms. He never did like violence because to him he saw it as an easy way out. Now battle field violent was just considered a way of life in a war. This kind of violent. No.

"You better learn to shape up Sunstreaker. Because I'm not going to take care of you like I have for the first of our lives. If you loose Bleustreak, thats it."

He stopped in the doorway letting the door slide open and looked over his red shoulder at his twin.

"To be honest, I think Bluestreak deserves better. Even someone as strict as Prime knows how to be loving and leaniante to his bondmate. You, your none of that, and unless you take my advise and change, you'll always be like this: selfish, angry, and alone."

Sideswipe left the room with the sound of the door closing behind his feet leaving Sunstreaker litteraly leaving dents in his own hands from his tightly held fists. He gritted his teeth and glared at the door. He was ready to kill something, someone, anything right about now.

Turning furiously he stomped over to his berth.

"They don't know what their talking about. I'll show them. I don't need Bluestreak or Sideswipe. I don't need any of them."

_\~~x~~/_

"Bluestreak? Lil' Buddy? You here?"

Bluestreak growled as he sat up, hadn't he had enough dirstraction for one day!?

**"WHAT!?"**

Sideswipe jumped back a little at the little unexpected blow up. Noticing who was actualy talking to him Bluestreak sighed and let the tension fall from his shoulders and wings as he looked back down at the data pad he was working on.

"Oh it's just you. What'd you want?"

"I came to-"

"Appalogize for Sunny. Yeah you do that all the time. And you know what? I never listen. It doesn't count even if he _TOLD_ you to tell me he was sorry. Sides, I know Sunny. I know how he acts, how he talks, how he is. He never appologizes for anything unless his life depends on it. But even then he's as stubborn as a turbo-bull to even say those two little words."

Bluestreak picked up the data pad he's laid down and zoned out as Sideswipe began to talk. He's heard it before. And it seamed the more and more he heard it, the more and more pathetic is became.

"Listen Blue. Sunny's like that. He's very...self-everything. And I keep telling him he needs to change. Sometimes I think you deserve better than him. You know?"

Sideswipe looked down and saw Bluestreak hadn't heard a word he said. Effecticly ignoring him. The Datsun sensed Sideswipe's pause and powered back on his audios, thinking he was done talking.

"Besides I came down here to tell you that you have just been _force-volunteered_ for an infaltration mission with Jazz, Mirage, and Bee."

Bluestreak slumped in his seat. He hated infaltration missions. He always manadged to get injured during one of these, and quit frankly, he didn't like getting injured. Sighing, he nodded his understandings.

"Fine. Ill be ready in a couple of breems."

_\~~x~~/_

"Everyone here?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"...Yes."

"Good then lets go. I'll tell you the plan on the way."

(Approximatly three minutes later)

"Jazz where is this new stationary hide out?"

"It's about...oh let's say it's about 74 miles from where your standing right now. Wait go back three steps. Yeah right there. No right-yeah right there."

Bluestreak sighed and looked into the distance.

_I could have had the missions specs. done and turned in to Prowl by now._

"How long are we going to be out?"

"Probleby a couple of days. Maybe around 3 or 4. Don't know."

Bluestreak looked away from Jazz's curiouse gaze and sighed. "Oh...that's just...great."

Jazz, having the high sensory audio system of the group, picked up every word even if the other bots didn't. They started their trip walking first till they reached even land, or even enough for their tires to pick up enough traction.

Jazz walked up front with Bluestreak at his left side as they started to make their way through a valley of some sort. Waiting for the right moment Jazz remembered how unstable sad mechs could be about their emotions, especualy when their raging inside them, and started out slow.

"So...what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Is...somethin' wrong Blue? Somethin' botherin' ya?"

Bluestreak slowly shifted his gaze to look directly at Jazz but once he saw the intense look that visor was giving him he looked away. "Yeah. I'm fine through." Jazz couldn't help but raised a visored edge at that. _That's it? Nothing more? No over descriptive explanation? No trying to explain and going terribly off subject? Yup somethin's deffinetly wrong._

"Bluestreak I know everything isn't peachy with you. I can tell jus' by tha' way your slumped. You never slump. Unless your drunk but I'm pretty sure your not. So tell me 'cause if your worried and stressed your aim and movements will be off an' I don't want nothing happening to-"

"Jazz I said I was fine."

Jazz just shook his head. This wasn't like Blue at all.

"Bluestreak it's alright. I won't tell no-"

Clentching his fisted and glaring at the Sabatour Bluestreak turned to the Porshe and yelled at the top most highest of his vocalizer's volume levels.  
**  
"JAZZ! FOR _PRIMUS'_ SAKE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" **

Bluestreak stepped down from his intimidating look, one he'd seen Sunstreaker previously do, and continued walking. But this time he made sure to have a good amount of distance between him and the black and white mech. Sighing and slowing his pace Jazz shook his head as his frown grew.

He'd never seen Bluestreak this peeved about _anything_. And Blue's unusual attitude only told Jazz one thing.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well...tell meh what ya want? You want me to stop? Keep going? You need to let me know if you want more! If you just add to Story Alert then I guess thats fine too. But I really like to know what you guys think. Well either way I hope you all enjoyed this little thing. Thanks so much for reading!

Update: Yes...well please, review it and tell me if you want more. Also have you noticed how many times I used the word 'anger' or 'rage' in the part with Sunstreaker? Geez could I have tried getting it across even more clearly that Sunny's pissed? I think not. HAh jus' kidding. But seriously look'it how many times I say it! I'll tell you now, it made my eye brows rise a good half a centemeter! :D


End file.
